


Fuzzy Socks

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blanket Nests, M/M, Sick Patton, patton is a sock thief, warm socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: “oh, you’ve started stealing my socks now?”
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Fuzzy Socks

Patton curled up under his pile of blankets and sneezed, wrapping the closest blanket further around him. Remus walked into the room and grinned.

“You’re like a burrito!”

“Mphh. It’s cold,” Patton whined, body shivering to prove a point.

“You’ve got all the blankets in the house, sweets. I don’t get why you’re still cold,” Remus laughed. He moved over to where Patton was. “Here, I’ll join and keep you extra warm.”

Remus opened up the blankets to crawl in when he noticed a familiar bright green.

“Oh, you’ve started stealing my socks now?” He asked.

Patton whined and looked away. “They’re fuzzy ones and I didn’t have any to wear. I told you! It’s cold.”

Remus rolled his eyes but his smile was fond as he climbed into the blanket nest next to Patton. He wrapped himself around Patton, arms around his waist and face pressed into Patton’s neck.

“You can keep them, sweets. I don’t mind.”

Patton hummed happily and closed his eyes as he curled up against Remus.


End file.
